1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery and, more particularly, to surgical devices and methods which employ high frequency voltage to cut and ablate tissue.
The field of electrosurgery includes a number of loosely related surgical techniques which have in common the application of electrical energy to modify the structure or integrity of patient tissue. Electrosurgical procedures usually operate through the application of very high frequency currents to cut or ablate tissue structures, where the operation can be monopolar or bipolar. Monopolar techniques rely on external grounding of the patient, where the surgical device defines only a single electrode pole. Bipolar devices comprise both electrodes for the application of current between their surfaces.
Electrosurgical procedures and techniques are particularly advantageous since they generally reduce patient bleeding and trauma associated with cutting operations. Current electrosurgical devices and procedures, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, monopolar devices generally direct electric current along a defined path from the exposed or active electrode through the patient's body to the return electrode, which is externally attached to a suitable location on the patient. This creates the potential danger that the electric current will flow through undefined paths in the patient's body, thereby increasing the risk of unwanted electrical stimulation to portions of the patient's body. In addition, since the defined path through the patient's body has a relatively high impedance (because of the large distance or resistivity of the patient's body), large voltage differences must typically be applied between the return and active electrodes in order to generate a current suitable for ablation or cutting of the target tissue. This current, however, may inadvertently flow along body paths having less impedance than the defined electrical path, which will substantially increase the current flowing through these paths, possibly causing damage to or destroying tissue along and surrounding this pathway.
Bipolar electrosurgical devices have an inherent advantage over monopolar devices because the return current path does not flow through the patient. In bipolar electrosurgical devices, both the active and return electrode are typically exposed so that they may both contact tissue, thereby providing a return current path from the active to the return electrode through the tissue. One drawback with this configuration, however, is that the return electrode may cause tissue desiccation or destruction at its contact point with the patient's tissue. In addition, the active and return electrodes are typically positioned close together to ensure that the return current flows directly from the active to the return electrode. The close proximity of these electrodes generates the danger that the current will short across the electrodes, possibly impairing the electrical control system and/or damaging or destroying surrounding tissue.
The use of electrosurgical procedures (both monopolar and bipolar) in electrically conductive environments can be further problematic. For example, many arthroscopic procedures require flushing of the region to be treated with isotonic saline (also referred to as normal saline), both to maintain an isotonic environment and to keep the field of viewing clear. The presence of saline, which is a highly conductive electrolyte, can also cause shorting of the electrosurgical electrode in both monopolar and bipolar modes. Such shorting causes unnecessary heating in the treatment environment and can further cause non-specific tissue destruction.
Present electrosurgical techniques used for tissue ablation also suffer from an inability to control the depth of necrosis in the tissue being treated. Most electrosurgical devices rely on creation of an electric arc between the treating electrode and the tissue being cut or ablated to cause the desired localized heating. Such arcs, however, often create very high temperatures causing a depth of necrosis greater than 500 .mu.m, frequently greater than 800 .mu.m, and sometimes as great as 1700 .mu.m. The inability to control such depth of necrosis is a significant disadvantage in using electrosurgical techniques for tissue ablation, particularly in arthroscopic procedures for ablating and/or reshaping fibrocartilage, articular cartilage, meniscal tissue, and the like.
In an effort to overcome at least some of these limitations of electrosurgery, laser apparatus have been developed for use in arthroscopic and other procedures. Lasers do not suffer from electrical shorting in conductive environments, and certain types of lasers allow for very controlled cutting with limited depth of necrosis. Despite these advantages, laser devices suffer from their own set of deficiencies. In the first place, laser equipment can be very expensive because of the costs associated with the laser light sources. Moreover, those lasers which permit acceptable depths of necrosis (such as eximer lasers, erbium:YAG lasers, and the like) provide a very low volumetric ablation rate, which is a particular disadvantage in cutting and ablation of fibrocartilage, articular cartilage, and meniscal tissue. The holmium:YAG and Nd:YAG lasers provide much higher volumetric ablation rates, but are much less able to control depth of necrosis than are the slower laser devices. The CO.sub.2 lasers provide high rate of ablation and low depth of tissue necrosis, but cannot operate in a liquid-filled cavity.
For these and other reasons, improved systems and methods are desired for the electrosurgical ablation and cutting of tissue. These systems and methods should be capable of selectively cutting and ablating tissue, while limiting the depth of necrosis and limiting the damage to tissue adjacent to the treatment site.
2. Description of the Background Art
Devices incorporating radio frequency electrodes for use in electrosurgical and electrocautery techniques are described in Rand et al. (1985) J. Arthro. Surg. 1:242-246 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,216; 4,943,290; 4,936,301; 4,593,691; 4,228,800; and 4,202,337: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,290 and 4,936,301 describe methods for injecting non-conducting liquid over the tip of a monopolar electrosurgical electrode to electrically isolate the electrode, while energized, from a surrounding electrically conducting irrigant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,959 and 4,674,499 describe monopolar and bipolar electrosurgical devices, respectively, that include a conduit for irrigating the surgical site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,286 describes bipolar electrosurgical instruments including a pair of closely spaced conductive electrodes with distal curves to provide scoop-like excision in tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,696 describes a bipolar electrosurgical cutting wire for a retrograde sphincterotomy. The bipolar cutting wire may be powered using an electrosurgical generator designed to deliver high levels of output power into bipolar devices operating at low impedances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,762 describes a bipolar electrosurgical apparatus that utilizes square waves at output voltage levels of 200 to 400 volts with spikes in the waveform with peak voltage values of about 420 volts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,969,885 and 4,092,986 teach the advantages of using substantially constant voltage output electrosurgery generators.